Anniversary Celebration/China
A series of events to celebrate the one-year anniversary of Onmyoji. It began with the edition update "Anniversary Celebration" on 09.27. First half runs from the 9.27 maintenance. Second half runs from the 10.11 maintenance. A Story of Creating Beauty :For more information see The Peerless Demon A series of interviews centered around the impending release of the peerless demon Tamamo no Mae. Early Giveaway Duration: 9.9-9.23 As the anniversary edition is about to arrive, gifts have been prepared. During event, 1 mysterious ticket will be given out daily on logon, not to mention Orochi Reverse Scales, 5-star white daruma, etc. Note: Rewards expire after 24 hours so redeem them quickly. Happy Birthday Heian-kyou Duration: 9.9-9.23 12:00 A social media event where people on Weibo are invited to celebrate the anniversary of Onmyoji in their own way by tagging their posts with #花式庆生平安京#. Summon Gathering Gathering period: 9.23-9.26 Summon period: 9.27 after maintenance-10.3 Gather! SSR Rate Up! During gathering period, onmyouji can gather once daily to get gathering gift box~ During gathering, the more the people on all servers gather, the higher the rate up during summoning period, to a max of triple the rates! Every onmyouji will be able to enjoy this rate up for the first 3 SSRs. Summon! All new SR shikigami! During summon period, onmyouji can use mysterious amulets, beads, or current world amulets to summon, when 40 summons are reached, SR shikigami Komatsumaru is automatically given; after 80 summons, the new anniversary celebration shikigami Doumeki will be given. Descend! Unrecorded SSR! During summoning period, the first SSR shikigami that is summoned is guaranteed to be unique. * Unrecorded SSR does not include the guaranteed SSR summon from African Great Onmyouji. * Unrecorded SSR is according to the Codex. * Ryoumenbotoke is not included as part of this event. My Name is Onmyouji A CG short to commemorate the anniversary released on 9.20 and hinting at future plot developments. New server "Celebrating Together with Raised Hands" Gathering Upgrade The new all-platform server opening on 9.27 10:00 not only has the default pre-registration rewards, the gashapon summon has SSR rateup. There is also 100% experience buff for 50 hours, and SSR shikigami in the shrine. New Shikigami New shikigami will be released with edition update. The SSR rank Tamamo no Mae, SSR rank shikigami Yukidouji, and SR shikigami Doumeki. Tamamo's skin Dance of Yoiyami will also be available in skin shop. Methods of Obtainment After the maintenance on 9.27, the shikigami will enter card pool. From 9.27-11.27 they can also be obtained from the scroll unlocking. Remembrance Scroll Imaginings Duration: 9.22-10.8 A social media event where players are invited to guess the story between the three new shikigami. SSR arrives in Shrine once again! Period: 9.29-10.13 Youtouhime, Shishio, Kachou Fuugetsu, Aoandon, Ichimokuren and Enma will be avilable in Shrine, use 5250 ofuda and 2 golden ofuda to redeem; Only 1 shikigami can be exchanged for. Yamagaeru sending fortune Duration: 9.27 after maintenance - 10.3 During event, 3 Yamagaeru fortune egg is given daily, opening gives great rewards, quality depends on training level; For more details see the event page. Memories Belonging to Heian-kyou Duration: 9.27 after maintenance - 10.27 Rating is given for shikigami/shikigami skin/avatar frame/achievement/signin/cleared 10th floors of secret records numbers; A matching reward is given for the associated rating. For more details visit event page Anniversary Gathering, Acting Cute for Your Cub Period: 9.25-10.9 Use the Faceu or Onmyoji Helper app to take selfies and decorate with stickers, then share to Weibo with #代崽卖萌# hashtag. Paper Crane Conveying Words The day of the 9.27 maintenance, can buy Paper Crane: Conveying Words for a friend; Buying it gives anniversary memorial avatar frame, and if paper crane is liked there will also be rewards. Lot drawing rewards A permanent set of rewards: * Accumulated signins to 100 gives fall courtyard skin; * Accumulated signins to 200 gives special avatar frame and 10 mystery amulets; * Accumulated signins to 365 gives another special avatar frame and random SSR; October 1st Anime Expos Will participate in many anime expos nationwide, with lots of great gifts. Official CC Platform Livestream On 9.27 19:15-21:15, there will be a livestream at http://cc.163.com/2333/4834815 N Weeks of Onmyoji Duration: 9.27-9.28 23:59 A social media event for players to recommend fan-made videos. Good Times with You A series of videos released on 9.28 interviewing players of Onmyoji. African Hope-capturing Plan Note: event was modified after suspicious social media activity. Youtouhime Figure Current World Dual Holiday, Heian World Giveaway Autumn Giveaway Mid-Autumn Festival rewards Duration: 10.4-10.10 During event, the moon rabbit will appear to give gifts during 12:00-20:00. Harvest Year, Double Buff Explorations Duration: 10.4 - 10.6 During event, all the small demons in exploration instances will have additional drop buff. Mid-Autumn Bundle Available: Day of 10.4, each has limit of 1 # 1 tamashiidama, has 1 mystery amulet, 5k gold, 1 mid-autumn avatar frame (repeated gives 50 beads instead) # 30 tamashiidama, has 3 mystery amulet, 10k gold, 1 red daruma, 30 skin tickets New Skin Hannya skin "Blood-stained Heart of Jealousy" will be available in Skin Shop after 10.11 maintenance. Anniversary Celebration Merch Shop refresh, on sale Preorder: 10.11 after maintenance Youtouhime figure is coming! Preorder through the merchandise shop. Use the coupons dropped ingame to get discount on the preorder, this discount is in effect until 10.24 24:00, when it can be purchased at original price! Gold Daruma beads are now available to preorder after 10.11 maintenance~ Even more merch is available, go to the merch page to see them.